


No Longer Lone Wolves

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Robot Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after episode Plus One...Arcee and Wheeljack meet up at Arcee's berthroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Lone Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to be hated but I had to write this. This totally goes against my shipping of ArceexCliffjumper.

Arcee looked up at Wheeljack, optics on his own. Her right servo resting on his left arm. There was actually something there in his optics as she could see, possibly lust. They have just gotten back from their failed mission to retrieve the talon.

“You’re going to talk to him, right?” she asked.

“Not like I’m gunna back out of this,” he smirked and winked at her, “See ya tonight? For some fun?”

“Yes,” she replied.

Jack came up to her and looked very confused.

“Is there something going on between you two?” Miko was behind Jack and said, “Yeah! What happened? Are you two partners now? Are you dating?”

Arcee looked at the human girl and then raised an eyebrow.

“Dating?” 

“Yeah! Like you used to with--” Jack grabbed her arm, “Come on, ‘bro’...let’s leave Arcee alone.” 

“But Jack! I want to know.”

“Dating? You mean when two get together and...” she tried to find the right words to say, trying to make it appropriate to the kids. Totally didn’t want to say interfacing in front of the kids.

“Kiss, hang out, hold hands... all that jazz.” Miko said with a ridiculous huge smile. Arcee tried to process what Miko was trying to say...and only thing she thought of was...interfacing with Wheeljack. She thought about how he’d hold onto her aft with those majestic hands as she rode his thick spike, her lip-plates on his, their glossae entwining, biting his lip-plates playfully. Him probably plunging his spike behind her, making her moan in ecstasy. She’d probably snuggle up next to him afterwards like she did with Cliffjumper. Her frame began to heat up at this thought. It has been way too long since she last had an interfacing life.

“...Arcee?” Jack asked, touching her hand, feeling the heat, “Whoa! You’re heating up. Are you okay?”

She shook her head, coming back to reality.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? You could have Ratchet check you.” his eyebrows raised in curiousity.

“No! I’m fine. I don’t need to see Ratchet.” she started heating up even more, mostly because of embarrassment.

“I heard my name. Is there something the matter?” Ratchet came over and looked at Arcee.  
“She’s heating up. Do you think she’s getting some kind of Cybertronian sickness?” Jack was concerned. The medic looked at Arcee and then looked away, also embarrassed. He knew what was up. 

“Uh no, she’s fine.” 

Jack gave a puzzling look, “But...you didn’t even check her systems?” Ratchet face palmed himself.

“Doc said I’m okay, I’m out of here. Off to recharge.” She transformed into her alt mode and drove off to where the berth rooms were at. Immediately Arcee transformed and entered her room, locked the door behind her.

She headed to the berth, spreading her legs apart, slowly roaming down to her own interface panel. It was another time like this when she had to self-service for stress and emotional release. Also, she couldn’t wait for Wheeljack to come. 

It was the same ritual almost every night. She stroked at her own valve panel, releasing it with a sigh as her digits entered the tight, lubricious valve. Pumping them inside out, she thought of Wheeljack pleasing her, teasing her tight slick opening with his spike. Arcee rarely ever released her own spike since she always felt so insecure about how small it is. It was and only was made for mechs or femmes her own size. 

She then made herself moan at her own touch, trying not to make so much noise as the new base’s walls were a bit thinner than the previous one. Arcee made one last thrust as she made little noise out of her vocalizer. This was when she heard a knock at the door.

“Just one nano-click!” she closed her valve cover. 

“Arcee, it’s me.” a familiar voice was heard from the door. 

It was Wheeljack.

She got off the berth and unlocked the door, seeing his frame. He did a scan of her body, twice...and the second time he glanced down at her thighs, seeing the splash of lubricant. Wheeljack smiled.

“You couldn’t wait for me so you decided to self-service, huh?” 

“You’re so lucky I don’t smack that grin off your face plates.” She jumped up to grasp her lip-plates on his, he grabbed a hold of her, picked her up and brought her over to the berth. He sat on the birth as she sat in his lap, entwining her glossa with his, completely enveloped in his intoxicating kisses.

“Have you ever been with a femme before?” she asked between wet kisses, before suckling at his neck cables. Her servos reached inside transformation seams, tweaking and stroking, making him groan in anticipated pleasure.

“We’re really gonna go into talking about old partners, ‘Cee?” he chuckled. Arcee smirked.

“I want to know if you can handle me.” she trailed her glossa against his upper chassis, grinding her panel against his, moaning to his touch.

“Yeah sure...I’ve been with a few femmes before. When I was a scientist. Unghh Arcee you’re such a tease.” She unexpectedly licked his spike cover, causing him to squirm. 

“Are you sure you can handle me, Wrecker? I can play nice or do you want me to play rough?” Her vocalizer changed pitches and Jackie couldn’t be more turned on right now as he is.

“I’m gonna frag you so hard you won’t be able to walk. Ratchet may even have to fix you.” If that didn’t release her interface panel, then she didn’t know what did. Now with her valve open, she still grinded against him, dripping lubricant onto his own panel. 

“Are you going to release your spike or are you just teasing me back?” she kissed him again on the lip plates, biting his bottom lip with no warning.

“Ah! Really? Did you seriously bite me? Believe me, ‘Cee, I’m in pain.” His spike was almost engorging underneath his cover. He slipped a digit inside her valve. Her head fell back as her calipers adjusted around his large digit.

“One digit and that’s how tight you are? Seems you’re going to take my spike pretty well” 

“Do you talk this much in the berth. Because you’re less chatty on the field than in the berth.” she raised an eyebrow. He attempted slipping another digit inside.

“A-Arcee...” he finally released his spike from its housing, fully engorged. The femme took a good look at it. 

“Slag you weren’t kidding. You actually cared for my well-being.” she chuckled as she slowly lowered herself onto his spike. Calibers were firmly adjusting around the top.

“Ungh...why would I joke around like that, huh? I teared up some valves back in my day... on accident of course. Not your best pick to be your first time.”

“Wheeljack for once shut the frag up and frag me.” she kissed him again, mixing pain versus pleasure. His hands rest on her backside as he led her down his girth slowly. Jackie kissed her back, biting her top lip plate this time. She smiled to him before she made a moan. He was fully inside her, thrusted slowly up against her. Arcee yelped.

“Ah...Jackie..” she lowered herself back down onto his spike and he thrusted again, faster this time.

She rode him too, interchanging thrusting and going back down on him. And this was when she didn’t know if she could handle it anymore. 

They locked lip plates once more, swapping lubricant, her servos on his chest. For once she looked at him in the optics for a couple of nano-clicks. She could see the lust in his optics, pure lust striking back at him.

Their optics still glowing at another just before they both reached their overloads. Arcee scraped her digits against his upper chassis, leaving scratch marks on his paint. His head fell back, his vocalizer releasing a load groan before his spike released lubricant inside her, filling her completely. She fell on top of him, a limp spike inside her. 

Arcee lifted up her head a bit to look at him in the optics.

“Hey...” he said.

“Yeah...?” she asked, smiling.

“Remember how I said I’m going to frag you until you can’t walk? I’m calling round two in a few, babe.”


End file.
